


That´s not enough

by mariott



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly Hooper, Dealing with Emotions, Eurus ships it, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, John is Not Amused, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sexy Times, Sherlock is a Mess, Virgin Sherlock, like a big boy should, sherolly is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariott/pseuds/mariott
Summary: this is my fist fic...ever! i´m german and my english porbalby sucks.be gentle :)i don´t own any of it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fist fic...ever! i´m german and my english porbalby sucks. 
> 
> be gentle :)
> 
> i don´t own any of it!

**Chapter One**

 

He didn't go to her after sherrinford. He couldn't. How to deal with her emotions when he couldn't handle his own? 

 

So the first time he saw her again, he und John went to the mourge for a case.  2 weeks after they're return from musgrave.

Lestrade was allready there.  The Body waiting on the slab. 

And Molly.

Back turned to them.

Ponytail shinging and in place. 

 

"Hello Molly"  _Be careful now._

He missed John greeting her and George. Too fixed on her slight frame.

She turned slowly and the deductions came flying in: harldy slept, evident by the rings under her eyes. Lost 2 pounds, no appetit.

Outer appearance like always. Baggy troursers, sensible shoes. A white blouse and  _gulp_ the cherry printed cardigan.

Secretly he had a kink for that specific peace of wardrobe. Outfit garnished with the labcoat. _Another kink?_

He would analyse this later. _Probably_. _Maybe_.

She barely acknowledge him. Just giving the details of the post mortem and then left as soon as he concentrated on the case.  _Right, case! Thats why you're here!_

He gave his findings to Lestrade and turned to leave the mourge. 

"Wonder what's wrong with her" Gavin. "Dunno. She's awfully quiet as of late,  no cheery or chatty at all"

He didn't wait for Johns answer or gave an answer himself. 

_Leave, now!_

The door shut close behind him and he gulped in air. Was there something wrong with the ventilation? Why couldn't he breath?  Pulse raicing he clutched his chest.  _Panic Attac? But why?_  

Struggeling to get his bearings back, he didn't hear John approaching him.

"Everything allright, Mate?"

"Yeah, fine." Bearly able to answer. _Great,  just great._

"You didn't talk to her? I can't believe it, Sherlock." John sounded disapointed. _What was he expecting anywhere?_

"Ahm..no..somehow there was no opportunity" _Breath!..in...out_. 

"Cut the crap, Sherlock. You're avoiding her. Come on,  we need Molly.  I need Molly with Rosie. She's on the edge for weeks.. months even. Totaly stressed, even since before...Mary...and youˋre not making it easier, you could at least apologise.. i know, it wasn´t your fault..but it can´t go on like this. i really thought you would have spoken with her by now."

Johns babbeling goes on, but he couldn´t follow anymore. His chest felt thight, there was no air for him. Blue little dots appearing before his eyes. _Am i fainting?_ _oh Dear, please not._

Last he could need right now was colapsing in the hall way.

"You´re right John, i need to speak with her" turning he slowly walked down the hallway to the Labs. She´s porbalby there.

He pushed the door open, and there she was. Glancing his way, but saying nothing.

"Molly...i...listen.."

"It´s fine" no Eye contact, but at least she was speaking to him.

"Mycroft told me all about your Sister...horrible what she did, really"

"Mycroft?" _What_?

"Yeah, he came by after the bomb squad left, explained everything. You saved my Life...kind of.. thanks for that" she smiled at him, but it was fake and they both knew it.

She was staking papers, loading her arms with them. Wanting to leave. 

"Molly, i´m really sorry" she had to know "i..." how explain himself?

"i know" she said in a small voice, almost by the door on the other side of the Lab. Two more steps and she´s out.

Reaching for the Doorhandle, balancing her Papers and Books and opening the Door, she turned halfway to him.

"i´m sorry, too. for making you lie" and with that she left.

Leaving an confused consulting detective in her wake.

 

_Wait. Lie?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

 _So. okay._.sitting in his living room..fine, burned down living room...at least his chair survived the bombing mostly, he was thinking hard.

Fingers folded under his chin he was searching his mind palace. 

Lie? Did he lie? Did she made him lie? Did he love Molly Hooper? Was he in Love with her? 

how tell this if you never experienced it before? was he attracted to her?

"you certainly thought she was pretty hot that christmas, remember? Lashing out because you suddenly where aware that she had girlparts and you boyparts?"

The Woman.. rolling his eyes he tried to ignore her...

"oh come on, darling. Don´t be rude. You know why i´m here" she cooed.

"i´m here because you want to shhahhagg her" she singsonged..did he? he didn´t even want to shag the women, back then.

"oh really??" _uhh. now she´s annoyed with me_..he smirked, couldn´t help it.

he looked at her.. naked, of course. "i don´t want to shag Molly Hooper" he claimed.

"you sure about that?" Mary chirped from the settee. Great, she´s here too.

"Are you two conspraiting against me?" he asked.

"Never, we´re here to help" Mary blinked "admit it, you like what you see when you look at her. The hair, the eyes, the mouth"

_Mouths too small now..Compensating for her mouth and breasts..._

was he really always lashing out at Molly because in reality he knew that she was dangerous for him?

he conjured her image, shy demandour, labcoat.. _oh lingerie?_ his mind was also conspiring now?

"okay, this is getting ridiculous" he heaved himself out of his chair, facing Molly. Which looked at him under her lashes

"Sherlock, why am i nearly naked?" "shh..it´s..for science" he explained. she smirked.

he looked at her, really looked. The bright brown eyes, shining with love. reaching out his hand, he slowly let her ponytail run through his fingers "always wanted to do this" he admitted.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. his hand carresed her jawline, her cheek. his fingers brushing her lips. swallowing he leand in closer, smelling her. Honey (lipbalm), lavender (bodywash), chemicals and something...riper, almost earthy. Heady, warm and liquid.

His eyes shutting close, a hairsbreath away from her lips.

He concentrated on his body: elevated pulse? Check. dialeted pupils? most likely. Breath? Heavy..

too heavy, he tried to calm himself.

unsuccessful. he was hyperventilating.

"okay, Ladies..what´s happening too me?" he panicked.

"You´re out of you´re depth" Molly, she would help him, she always does. Taking his hand, that still hovered over her lips, she placed it on her chest. "Breath, Sherlock. In and out, like me. See" Her Chest heaving with her slow inhales and exhales. He mimicked her. Slowly coming down. 

And then it occurred to him where exactly his hand was located. He could feel the lace of the bra, her warm smooth skin underneath. The slight swell of her breast. His fingers spread.

It was all in his mind, so why not test the waters a little? his other hand rested under the labcoat, on her hip. she stepped closer. her curves touching him. 

should he kiss her? he could feel her breath ghosting over his lips, the temptation was there. 

 _Screw it_ , he closed the distance and let his lips rest on hers. Molly moved her lips lightly against his, soft and warm, slightly moist - his other hand rested under the labcoat, all in all a not unpleasing feeling, certainly better than kissing the bridesmaid.

Molly was responding with opening her lips, her tonge touching his cupids bow.

 _oh wow, frizzing...nice_ , thats defenetly new.

When her tounge demanded entry he was lost. sensations unknown till now shot trough his brain. he depend the kiss, his tonge caressing hers.  a growl came from his throat.

breaking the kiss slowly. pecking her lips lightly, he somehow came back to himself.  

"too much?"she asked, he nodded still with his eyes closed. so many things to catalouge, he opened his eyes and she was smiling at him.  "i´ll leave you to it" she winked and dissapeard. 

okay, so he was physically attracted to Molly Hooper. he just had to consider if he wanted to act on that attraction.

emerging from his mind palace, he opened his eyes. still sitting in his burned up flat...

still confused, _not my area._..

 

and with a ranging hard on.

 

 _Great_. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   

Did she made him lie? Oh, she wanted to believe that she didn´t. Molly was pacing her Living room.

Over two weeks, she was hanging on the same questions. _Could it be? No!_ He was a damned good actor, that she had to give him.

She demanded something from him and he delivered. _Say it like you mean it_. He had. God, he had. It sounded so sincere. But it wasn´t. 

Sherlock would never love her. Oh, he respected her. They´ve come a long way, she knew. From him to manipulate her, lashing out at her, to trust her.

He might trust John with his life, but he trusted her with his death. And more, she knew this. Appreciated it.

But if he would fall in love, he would choose someone like that dominatrix. Irene Adler, beautiful, confident, elegant. Everything that she was not. 

Oh, Molly knew her pro´s and con´s. She was trustworthy, loyal, funny... _Don´t make jokes, Molly!_

Rolling her eyes she tried to focus on her good aspects, everything that was worth loving about her. And there where a few points, she was aware of that.

But that doesn´t mean that someone would automatically love her because of that. Not a certain curly headed someone at least. 

What would she give to run her Hands trough this curls. How many fantasies where based on this Hair?

 _Too many,_ she owed this Man so many fabulous orgasms. She giggles with that thought.

Okay, back to business at Hand. Could she move on? Finally? For real this time? It was out in the open now...ack, if she was honest with herself, he knew it all along.  Since that Christmas...

Could she move on from him, with him still in her life? Could she leave? But John needed her, Rosie needed her. No, she would not leave her  Goddaughter.

She had a great life in London. Her Job, her House, her Friends. And Sherlock was one of those Friends, he also needed her. Even if it wasn´t in the way that she wished.

She would be his Friend.

What about dating? If she was truly moving on she should date. But look how far she came the last time? Nearly marrying an man that she didn´t really love.

Nah, not an option. So, no more Men for her? She could probably live with the one or other Orgasm by herself. Occasional inspired from a certain consulting detective? Would that work with her plan to move on from him?

 _You know what, Molly Hopper!_ She said to herself, _You´re a grown ass Woman and can take care of this you´re self, thank you very much_. And if those fantasies arise, then so it be. It was all in her Head anyway.

But she had to do something for herself. Maybe a weekend away. A Spa at the coast?  Relax a little, she was to stressed these past months.

With this  settled she could go back to backing Ginger Nuts for Rosie.  


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was hard for me. Hope you'll like it nevertheless

Chapter Four

 

Sitting in John´s Kitchen Sherlock nibbeld on one of the Ginger nut cookies on the table  while John prepared their teas. 

"So, what are you going to do now?  Baker street is almost finished." He asked, putting the mugs on the table.

"I was thinking, maybe i should get a girlfriend."  Johns eyes shot up at that.

"for Billy" pointing at the skull, lurking out of a Box stacked at the Wall where his few belongings where stored with his flat still under constructions. 

_Hihi,  gotcha!_

"Funny" John said and sat across from him. "But what i meant was more like: are you going to do anything about Molly? I mean, don't get me wrong, i love it to solve crimes and running around London catching bad Guys,  but what happens after that? I for myself plan zu meet someone again in the future. Maybe even get married again. Maybe more children,  dunno.

But have you ever thought about what you're going to do when you can't be Sherlock Holmes anymore? We're all getting older" he shrugged.

"I was thinking about a cottage by the sea,  beehives and experiments for retirement." Sherlock answered.

"Alone? You'll be bored out of you're mind after a week" John said.

Sherlock just gave him an impatient look. "No, i'm serious. Imagin a life by the coast, doing you're Experiment stuff. Who are you picturing beside you?" Who could you spend you're time with without losing you're mind?"

"You?" Sherlock knew exactly where John was getting at with this conversation, if he was honest with him self he came slowly to the same conclusion, but he wouldn´t make it too easy form him.

"Not gonna happen, mate" said John, pushing the plate with the cookies out of Sherlocks reach "and those are for Rosie, Molly made them. Speaking of," he said "She should be here any minute, so?" 

"I don´t know, John. There are so many things to consider. What about the danger i would put her in, and i never had a romantic.. Connection" he admitted, his cheeks becoming a blush. 

"oh..OH?! so... it´s true? What the Woman said? i thought she and you hit it off" John shrugged, and maybe finally lt go of that stupid Idea that they, Sherlock and the Woman, would become anything.

"Irene Adler is not trustworthy" was all the detective said. "I can´t clearly recall everything that happened in my.. darker past" Sherlock said, meaning his days when he was most of the time high as a kite.

"But i don´t think so" his blush getting deeper by the minute.

John was amused, oh he would mock him for this till day zero. 

But he could see that this was not an easy topic for his friend, so he kept his biting comments to himself. "i once told you that i believe a woman cold make you complete, and i still mean it. I didn ´t think it would be Molly," he shrugged

"But she would be good for you, Mary always believed that there was potential"

"i.. have to think about that" Sherlock said, and a moment later the doorbell saved him. 

Molly´s here. Time to face the...

yes, well.. the what exactly?  "


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

She looked different.  Her hair a few centimeters shorter, with a golden shine to it. Her skin rosy and glowing. She looked relaxed. And confident. And positively eatable.

 _Spa weekend_. She did something for herself. Letting go of the weight that she almost ever seems to carry. 

He stared at her. Couldn't help it. While Molly chatted with John, Sherlock just stared at her.

Her eyes darting to him now and then. But instead of getting awkward and flustered like in the past,  she smiled at him, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Unconsciously he reached again for the cookie plate, and as he almost had his hand on one of the ginger nuts, Molly slapped his fingers away.

"Sharing is not an advantage." She told him, face straight.

He shot up from his chair at that "You have to come with me. Now."

"Where? Why? i just got here, i want to see Rosie first" she claimed.

"Baker Street, Experiment" he panted. _Panted_?

He was breathing heavily, _not again_.

Molly´s brows dawned together. "Everything alright?"

"Yes? Fine. But i need you to come with me." _Didn´t she get it that he needed her in his flat_?

Why, he couldn´t say himself, just that he had the strongest urge to drag her up the stairs to 221B.

"Okay, i just say Hello to Rosie and then we can go." she said, leaving the kitchen.

John eyed him from the side.

"What?" the detective snapped.

"Nothing.. Bedrooms still intact, isn´t it?" he smirked.

"Not funny." Sherlock scrowled.

After Molly cooed long enough at the little girl, they ended up in a cab to Baker Street.

He felt tense, his lungs still not able to get the needed air in to him. Palms sweaty, pulse racing.

"You need to exam me" he told Molly.

"Shouldn´t we go to Barts then? You sure you´re alright? You seem a bit.. flushed" she said, lying her hand on his forehead.

She was so close, smelling of lavender and honey, and warm and heady.

Just as he was about to lean more into her touch, she removed her hand, expecting an answer. "

"I don´t know. I seem to suffer from different symptoms, as heart racing, increased breathing rate, sweating." He explained, fidgeting with his hands.

"You´re describing a crush." Molly said in a mocking tone, just as the cab stopped in front of the well known black door.

Sherlock threw the money at the cabbie, grabbing Molly´s hand and without looking back he dragged her through the door, into the hallway.

"Huuh" she let out when he backed her against the wall, standing way to close to her.

"What is that, Doctor Hooper? Those responses are triggered by your presence, so i´ve got a crush on you?" he breathed against her, faces close.

She was staring up at him, eyes wide.

She looked at him closely, he could see that part of her was narrowing down if he was playing her.

But he also could see determination in her gaze, like she would punch him if he was, so he returned her gaze with all the serenity he could muster.

"You´re serious" her voice dropping, becoming sensual. She turned into a different kind of woman right before his eyes but he couldn´t place this transformation.

"I don´t know what to do, Molly. This is not my place of knowledge. I´m overwhelmed" he told her, his face coming even closer to hers.

Tilting his head, she mimicked him. Breathing against each others lips, he placed his hands on each side of her head against the wall.

They where not touching, but close. He could feel her bodyheat, her gaze flicking from his eyes to his lips. Chasing his movements, without contact.

They were mimicking kissing he realized. _Like shadow theater._

She was biting her lip, her little pink tonge darting out to lick her lips, he repeated the movement.

Their  noses glided together, but their lips still not touching.

"I could show you" she whispered.

"I could show you what you don´t know, guide you. If you want that..if you want me" she offered.

He swallowed, his trousers getting tight. 

She was so small here, with him towering over her, cornering her to the wall, but still she had all the control and it made him hot like nothing else before.

He nodded, with this his lips almost grazed hers, her mouth parted slightly, neither wanted to break this almost kiss, holding all the promises he always thought he didn´t want to make.

Kissing was never important, he never really enjoyed it. Nothing more then muscle movement, an exchange of saliva, an means to an end.

But this, this was extraordinary.

_And they weren´t even kissing yet for goody sake!_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

When Molly left her flat today she felt good. Really good.

And she looked good, too.  The weekend was exactly what she needed. 

She could feel her attitude changing these past few days. Her new Mantra was simple, but brillant.

I believe myself worthy of this.

Regardless, now standing in the middle of Sherlock Holmes Bedroom, with him behind her, she couldn´t quite believe it. 

His hands lying on her shoulders, she closed her eyes, feeling him coming closer.

His chest against her back send shivers down her spine. His low voice rumbled deep, she could feel the vibrations through her whole body.

"Molly, i´m a addict.  I have an addictive personality, that frightens me. In another way than usual, these are unknown waters for me" he breathed against her neck.

"Relationships, or sex?" she asked.

"And everything in between." His lips hovered over her pulse, his fingers stroking her hair over her other shoulder.

"Are you saying that you're afraid to get addicted to sex?" She always suspected him inexperienced, but was he saying that he never..?

"I´m saying i could get addicted to you. That i´m maybe not capable of stopping myself"

 _Gosh_! Didn't he know how hot he sounded? Saying such things,  in that deep voice? She was already wet and he hadn´t even touched her yet.

She wanted to turn in his arms, but he hold her in place.

"Did you mean it? That you would show me?" He murmured, and his lips made finally contact with her skin.

"Step by step if you want." She was burning here, she would do anything with him right now.

From just holding him, to throw him on the bed and have her wicked way with him.

"Then step by step it is." he said, circling her and coming to stand close before her.

She touched his cheek, learning the feeling to finally be able to touch him, she would touch a lot more soon, she hoped.

She was testing out how far she could go, but had an idea what she wanted to do first.

Standing on tip toes she came up to him, searching his eyes, and then let her gaze flicker down to his mouth.

This full, soft lips so near, she pressed hers slightly against him. He made a growling sound at the first touch of her lips to his.

Moving against her lightly, almost shy his tongue grazed her lips and she opened her mouth to him.

Their tongues came in contact and the kiss turned quickly from innocent to demanding.

Her hands wandered into his hair, letting her fingers comb through the curls, she could feel the strands spring back in form when they glided trough her fingers.

Down to the nape of his neck, corckscrewing the small curls there.

His hands came to rest on her waist, dragging her still closer.

Her fingers now wandered down his neck, over his jawline..

 _God, the jawline_!

Over his cheeks, down his throat, till she reached the lapel of his shirt.

She opened the fist button, the second.  Down his lovey chest the buttons slipped easily through their holes.

Her fingers dancing over his skin, until the shirt hang losley around him. He opened his cuffs while she was exploring him and the shirt glided to the floor.

Sherlock then lifted her shirt over her head, her hair tumbling down around her.

They moved to the bed on they´re own accord, till her knees bumped to the frame. Turning him around she shoved him lightly, directing him to sit down. 

He stared up at her, eyes dark, lips swollen from their kisses. He looked down to her chest, studying her bra. 

Lace, in a nude color. Thank goody she chose a matching set today.

Under his heavy gaze her hands drifted down her body, opening the flys to her trousers.

The lace of her knickers glimping trough, he swallowed hard.

 _Speaking of hard,_ she could see that he was tenting his bespoke trousers. 

"Lean back against the headboard." Molly said in a husky tone.

He followed suit. 

She shimmied out of the rest of her clothes, staying in her underwear.

Needing a shield, she couldn´t get complete naked now, she wouldn´t be able to stop, and she had a plan.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

His nerves where all over the place, how did this happened so fast? From sitting in Johns kitchen, to the way over to Baker Street he somewhere lost his mind.

In the dark hallway of his building he wanted to swallow her whole, he just couldn ´t resist anymore.

And now he was lying on his bed, while Molly leaned over him in her underwear and opened his zip. Slowly, maddening.

She certainly took her time, he feared that all this would be over to soon if he concentrated to much on her breast, which where hovering above him in that nude piece of lace, if he looked closely he could see her nippels against the garment.

_Okay, look somewhere else!_

Molly tucked at him, and he lifted his hips so she could drag down his trousers. Now sitting in his pants on the bed she straddled his tigh.

Gosh, he could feel her wet heat trough the flimsy knickers. 

He tried to get his breathing under control, while she leand forward. Her hands gliding now down his chest, his stomach, coming to rest on the waistband of his pants.

"Still good?" She asked.

 _Good? GOOD?_ She was driving him mad. Licking his lips he nodded and the corner of her mouth lifted.

"Alright, cause we are not done here." Oh, she was trying to kill him. Her small fingers slipping inside his pants, he inhaled sharp trough his nose. 

But she didn´t go further, her hand once again stilling against his skin, her fingers just barely underneath the waistband. 

Then she removed her handy again.  Sherlock let out an impatient huff.

"Patience." she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

While his eyes closed, she glided her hands over his thigh, coming form the other side again near where he was aching for her.

When the tips of her fingers grazed the sides of his cock, he moaned against her mouth.

She teased him slighlty, never coming into full contact with his hot flesh. He was rocking against her movements.

"Molly...please." he whined. _Whined!!!_  

Eventual she released him and dragged his underwear down his legs, and crawled back over him.

She placed a few kisses along his body on her journey. He stopped breathing when her mouth came near his groin, kissing low on his hips.

Would she use her mouth on him? Was he ready for that? Would it be too much? Too soon?

"Relax." she spoke trough the kisses she now placed on his stomach. "One step after the other."

Coming back to straddling his upper tigh her fingers curled around his length, gently stroking him.

His eyes fluttered close, her hand felt different then his own. He would masturbate all few months when the pressure became to much, but it never felt like this. It was a totally new sensation.

Molly rocked against his thigh. Would she get herself off like that?

It was turning him even more on, knowing that what she did to him, made her so hot and bothered that she stimulated herself this way.

Her breathing hitched when he took her hips in his hands and changed the angle for her, her clit pressing down on his flesh. Her hand quicked up her pace.

"I´m close." he whispered pulling her closer and touching his lips to hers.

"God, yes. I´m going to come." Her body grinding against him, he could feel her bubbly arousal through her knickers.

His whole body got rigid with his approaching release his muscels clenching, he felt her clit jump the same time he spilled on to her hand and over his lower belly. His brain was filled with white noise, his racing mind floaded with hormones. _Bliss, pure bliss!_

 

 

"If you´re done, i would like to talk to you." came suddenly the annoying voice of his brother through the closed door.

"And my regards to Miss Hooper." He could hear the mocking in Mycroft´s tone.

She looked at him, blushing but smiling.

 

"It´s Doctor Hooper." They both said in union.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

Cleaning himself up and throwing on his pyjamas he glanced at Molly, who was now lying on her back in his bed, her arm thrown over her eyes.

"I...I´ll be right back" he told her and she nodded.

Mycroft stood in the middle of Eurus destruction, leaning on his umbrella. He couldn´t hide his smug grin.

"Oh, do shut up fatty!" Sherlock snapped. "This is none of you´re business."

"Actually, it is. Please, get Miss Hooper here. There is something i need to tell you both."

This spiked Sherlocks interest, enough to let the "Miss" slide. What could is brother want that he didn´t even made a biting comment about sentiment and all its entanglements.

He knocked on his bedroomdoor. "Could you please join us, Molly"

The door opened, Molly was already dressed. She closed the door behind her, somehow this gesture appeared to him finally, like there was more closing then just the door to his bedroom.

Was the spell broken now? The hormones leaving his brain and nothing remains? He didn´t want that, but not knowing what to do about that right this moment he returned to is chair, Molly standing next to him, while Mycroft took place in Johns chair.

That his big brother not even flinched when he lowered himself in the half burned up chair spoke volume to Sherlock how serious the situation had to be.

"What is it?"

"Eurus. She want´s to speak to you." Mycroft said.

To Molly.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Me? Why? What does she want from me?"

Mycroft squirmed in his seat. "We dont´t know yet."

"She talks?" Sherlock interrupted. Mycroft shook his head and reached for a tablet inside his waistcoat.

Opening a file, he handed the device to his brother. Molly watched over his shoulder, he was aware.

Leaning back so she had a better view, they watched the surveillance video.

Eurus sitting on her bed, drawing or maybe writing something on a college block. The cell bare of anything else. Just a bed, a small washplace and grey walls.

"This is how she lives?" Asked Molly concerned.

"This is all we can give her, she is dangerous. For others, and for herself." Said Mycroft while on the screen Eurus ripped the page out and strode of to the glass separating her from her freedom.

"So, she´s really capable of breaking out of you´re own homemade Azkaban just with a box of matches and a piece of gum?" Molly snorted.

Both Holmes' Brothers looked at her , no understanding in they're expressions whatsoever.

Rolling her eyes and mumbling "Nevermind." Molly concentrated back on the footage.

Their Sister threw a loopsided grin to the camera, stood on her tiptoes and licked a long stripe along the window, then she sloshed the piece of paper against the glass.

"Hooper" it read.

Sherlock could hear Molly swallowing beside him, she was now sitting on the armrest of his chair. 

He would never allow Eurus a way to Molly, never again. She destroyed almost their friendship, she would not get another chance at ruining this new...something.

He had no idea what that new thing between them was.

"No!" His tone dark and grave.

"Yes!" Molly rose from her sitting position, glaring at him "You´re not going to decide for me, i want to meet her."

He stood as well. "She is dangerous, Molly. She could harm you without leaving her cell." He tried to appease her.

"I know." She said in a low voice, both thinking back to the phone call. Which they still didn´t talked about.

He could already feel his breathing quicken. This whole mess gliding out of his control. Not talking with her about it, but ending up naked and post-orgasmic, typical for him.

Well, the doing instead of talking, not the thing with naked and post-orgasmic. But now he felt like a hormone filled teenager, and he didn´t like that.

He had somehow no response to that, what could he say to change her mind except the danger.

Molly is brave, even if she often appears shy and mousy he knew better.

"I will arrange a car for you." _Oh, right, Mycroft was still here_. "It will pick you up in an hour, both of you if thats better."

"Of course i´m going with her." Sherlock snapped at his brother without breaking eyecontact with Molly. She nodded. _At least something_ , she wouldn´t have to face Eurus alone.

Mycroft turned to leave. "Don´t mess this up, brother mine." With that he was out of the door.

Molly turned to the mantle, letting out a deep breath. "You can´t order me around, Sherlock."

He came up behind her, he had to get them back to the playful state they were in when they arrived first at backer street. Resting his hands on her hips, he laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzeling the soft skin of her neck.

"But you like it when i order you around, i see the way you´re pupils dilate." His voice dropping. So did his hands, gliding to her front he opened her fly again.

He could hear her breathing hitch, feel how she lightly sucked in her belly to make room for his wandering fingers, even though she was upset with him.

 

With his left hand he stroked up her tummy, riding her top up, his fingertips touching her bra and further up over her nipple which hardened under his digits.

His right hand traveled down inside her trousers, into the waistband of her nickers. He hadn´t touched her there yet, and it was a thrill that he could feel her smooth skin, _she´s shaved completely_ , but not see anything.

When his fingertip came in contact with her clit she leand against him, breathing faster. He catalogued the feeling of her. Warm, wet, slippery. He pressed his errection into her arse, grinding against her.

The hardened bud under his fingers twitched under his ministrations. "I´ve read about G-Spot-orgasms, Molly. I´d like to try this sometime." he rasped in her ear and she whimpered.

He drew small circles over her pearl, slowly increasing the pressure. Her whole body tensed, her belly clutching. "I want to take care of you, not harm you and i´m afraid that Eurus could harm you. Turn you against me." he voiced his fears.

"That´s my decision, Sherlock.I don´t think she could turn me against you, not even you manged that by now...oh, god..harder." she moaned.

But he pulled back a little instead, not stopping to touch her, but reducing the movements.

He wanted to hold her at that point, writhing in ecstasy but not enough to make her come.

She let out an frustrated sigh and pressed harder back on his cock. Switching his attention on her nipple he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

He could keep her forever like this. Massaging him with her backside and his fingers on her most sensitive parts. Not in any danger, but lost in desire for him.

"I can decide for myself, if it´s worth the risk." she whispered. It was like she wasn´t speaking about Eurus alone, but summing up their whole situation. Addressing his most pressing concerns.

He admired her ability to focus on the conversation while his fingers continued to stimulate her clit. _Let's see if he could rob her of her speech_ , he thought gloatingly, increasing the speed again.

She knew of course what he was up to. "I mean it, Sherlock..ahhh...let me..christ...let me come." She sacked more against his form. "and then let me talk to your sister."

Holding her up close, he rubbed to fingers over her, her clit in between.

"I will be by your side all the time." he told her, it seems that he was capable too, to speak about two things at once.

She lifted her arm up, reaching back to cradle his locks on the nape of his neck, her nails digging in.

"I can live with that." she moaned while she came apart in his arms.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

The Helicopter ride was a first for Molly and the weather over the northern sea less than smooth, so she found herself tumbling out of that winged monster and laying her first sight on sherrinford with shaky legs and cramping fingers, which she had locked in Sherlocks tight the entire flight.

She wasn't that far from the truth when she first thought of Azkaban back at 221B. A shiver went through her.

The grey Fortress loomed threateningly out of the sea. _No wonder Eurus was so cut off any human emotion_.

The new Governor of the prison awaited them near the entrance, with a stern voice he welcomed the pair and led them inside.

"She still hasn't spoken a word since she was brought back after her escape. Please be aware that everything will be recorded and that security guards will be right outside the doors, you have ten minutes with her. We can not give you more time considering the circumstances." He explained, leading them further down into the Facility.

Finally reaching the heavy automatic doors which separated them from the misled woman, Sherlock gripped her arm and murmured in a low voice: "You sure about this? We still can go back."

"Yes." She assured him, he still didn't liked all of it she could tell, but she knew she had to see Eurus herself. And after all it was Eurus who wanted to see her in the first place.

The door swooshed open and Molly glanced inside the cell. Like in the video they watched everything was sterile and grey. Desolate in the truest sense of the word.

Eurus sat with her back to the large window separating them. her long dark hair a sharp contrast to the white clothes she wore.

"Hello Eurus, you wanted to see me?" Molly´s voice echoed back against the starry walls.

No reaction.

Molly suppressed the urge to babble nonsense, like she would do in any awkward social situation, it wouldn't do her any good now.

Sherlock loomed behind her like a silent guardian angel, a dark angel - a fallen one. He took a few steps forward, laying his hand against the glass.

"Eurus." Just one word and she turned.

Rising from her bed an laying her hand opposites his on the glass.

"He really liked you, did you know that." She said, her voice a little gruff from not being used such a long time, and her eyes darting to Molly. "Jim from IT. Made me promise not to kill you. Now i can see why."

Eurus looked back at Sherlock. "Remember Brother, it´s not the fall that kills you."

The Holmes siblings and their cryptic announcements thought Molly annoyed, but she didn't dare to roll her eyes. After all, Eurus was pretty intimidating.

The hidden meaning behind those words was maybe lost on Molly, but they must mean something to Sherlock. His whole demeanor changed abruptly and he gave Molly an almost dismissive look.

She was confused, but Eurus continued unperturbed. "Don´t you see it? You, Molly Hooper, were the final Problem."

"Thats why you wanted to see me? Thats why you did what you did? What does this even mean?" Molly demanded to know, she was so sick of all those vague hints.

"You will see, and now leave." Eurus snapped in her direction and Molly turned on her heel and pounding at the door to be released. Leaving Sherlock with his sister and the remaining 5 minutes.

"Can i get some air?" she asked the Governor, and he led her to an bulky balcony where she breathed in the fesh sea air, reviewing the conversation and trying to figure out what the hell that woman meant and why she still toyed with her feelings, breaking her silence just to give her an reminder how easy she fell for a seemingly nice guy back then, just to be played and manipulated. Giving Jim Morriaty the perfect possibility to approach Sherlock.

Sometimes she still felt guilty how easy he used her, her loneliness almost the cost of John and Sherlocks lifes.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sherlock appeared suddenly behind her, his tone aggressive.

"What? Did she tell you that?" Molly wanted to know.

"So you did." He said it like it was a fact, like no matter what she said he would believe whatever Eurus had told him in those last minutes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She was so fed up with this games. The new situation between them already tense as the strings of his beloved violin, without the mindgames of his sister.

He appeared angry, almost hurt but she refused to smooth the waves now. She felt as agitated as the billowing sea at her feet. This whole mess wasn't exactly easy for her, too.

Always being the playball, being aware that he didn't love her - but still falling for him every time anew. Letting herself get overwhelmed with this recently discovered physical turn of events, and now he wanted to know what happened between her and Jim like a jealous boyfriend.

Back then he wasn't interested what had transpired but now what? Feeling threatened by a dead men? She owed him no explanation.

"I want to go home." She said, closing her eyes and turing her face back into the cold mist of the ocean.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

47...47 tiles on the wall opposite the slab, where Molly stood. She was counting down the tiles, every one standing for an encounter with Sherlock along their so called friendship.

Starring at the small joints between the white tiles, she though back to their most recent interaction, the visit on sherrinford 3 days back.

The journey back was, let´s just say, tense.  Neither willing to break the icy silence that occurred after their confrontation on the balcony in the winds of the northern sea.

Each starring out of the window on both sides, not knowing how to proceed further.

She was supposed to concentrate on the next autopsy, the body should come in within the next quarter of an hour. But her mind kept circling back to the last few minutes as the black government car dropped her off at home.

They said their goodbyes on her door, him giving her a kiss on the cheek, refusing to look her in the eyes. It felt final, like the time he kissed her on the cheek and wished her happiness when she was still with Tom.

She didn´t know how to handle the situation. What would happen next? Where they back on the same ground as before all of this happened? Before Eurus played her curel little games? She didn´t wanted this, being back in that limbo where everything was possible, but nothing ever happened. _Over her dead body!_

They had made progress, after the events on sherrinford. Even if it manly was just physical, but they still didn´t talk about it, everytime when the both of them where alone together, they ended up touching, stroking, kissing.

She still could feel his hands on her skin. Her body screaming for his attention, his talented fingers on her - in her - that wicked tongue in her mouth. She wondered if whether this part of him had other talents, too. To judge by his kisses: for sure.

The mental image of his head between her legs alone send a shudder through Mollys body, heat pooling in the apex of her thighs.

Just as she decided to let go of her hormon filled horniness, willing her body back down to room temperature,the doors flew open and there he was.

Seeing him standing before her, anger filled her again. Somehow arousing her further. She wanted to strip him down, claw her nails in his scalp, swallowing him whole.

She waited for him to say something, anything. Maybe blame her again for her supposed affair with Moriarty, but he just kept starring at her. He looked sorry, but somehow not willing to start the conversation. One of the many that would be so badly needed.

His blue-green-sometimes-grey-eyes boring into her and his perfect plush lips forming words that never left his mouth. If he wouldn't speak, then she would just act.

 _Enough_! She stormed over to him, grasped the sleeve of his belstaff and dragged him behind her. He followed without protest.

All her thought process went blank when she pushed him inside the small supply cupboard, the door slamming shut behind her.

Sherlock looked at her dumbfolded as she pushed him against the wall. Her hands gliding along his desingershirt until they reached his belt.

Molly couldn´t think anymore, she just wanted to feel him, letting all her anger out on him. Before she knew it, she was bent down on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

He gasped, a high pitched sound escaping him as she took him in to the hilt. Working him inside her throat, her tonge gliding along his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, and had soon his fingers in her hair.

Her hairtie disappearing between her kissing his balls and him moaning her name. Her fingers itching for his skin, she pushed his shirt up and scratched his abdomen.

Having him like this made her feel powerfull, strong even though she was the one on her knees. Cupping his testicels with one hand she brought him back down her throat till her nose was buried in the fine groomed hair at the base of his cock.

He was fast losing control, going by the grunts of pleasure coming from him, she smirked around his length, sucking him in even more.

Then she looked up at him, brown eyes meeting his - stormy grey they where now - a harsh "Fuck" floating out of his beautiful lips and he was coming down her throat.

She greedily swallowed everything he had to give. Then she tucked him back inside his trousers, picking up her hairtie and coming back to stand before him.

"Just so you know, i didn´t sleep with Jim." Turing around she left the cupboard, leaving him to catch his breath. He was still heaving like a freight train when the doors closed behind her.

\-------------------------------

Sherlock hadn´t planned it like this, he just wanted to clear things with Molly, even apologize for his behavior on sherrinford.

In the end It didn´t really matter what had happen between her and Moriarty. His outburst just an excuse, fighting was better than feeling after all the things Eurus told him in her cell once Molly had left.

But as soon as he saw her today all words flew out of his brain, it was time and against astonishingly that Molly was capable to bring his mind to a halt, full stop even.

He really, _really_ , hadn't expected Molly to back him up inside a supply cupboard and suck his very life out of him thru his cock.

He was standing there, heavily leaning at the wall and trying to get his bearings back, when a bright, slightly stupid, grin stretched his lips.

He meant it, in the grand scheme of things it didn´t matter if they had had sex or not, but nonetheless he was glad to know that Jim Moriarty never had what he himself so desperately wanted.

Relief flooding him like a second orgasm. The Moriarty in his mind palace leaned against his upholstered wall, annoyed. Sticking his mentality tongue out at him he came back to reality, _yeah right_ , time to leave the cupboard.

He left the mourge after slapping Molly´s arse, wich made her squeal in delight, with her giggle in his ear and still that stupid grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, we will revistit Eurus and Sherlocks 5 Minutes in the next chapter :)


End file.
